What'd We Do Last Night
by Izzy-Owen
Summary: There first night on the island goes from sweet to sour when a mysterious killer is on the loose taking them away 1 by 1, can you figure who the killer is before there is no more campers to kill?


What'd We Do... Last Night?

**Courtney's POV**

I thought the other competitors would want to get some sleep on the first night so they could be ready for tomorrows challenge instead they choose to have a marshmallow roast and music party and I thought would finally be able to write some of my class president election speech for when my return to school...

I sighed and flopped on my bed hoping all my worries would go away... but to of no avail because I laid down then felt some creature crawl over me so immediately my CIT instincts told me to jump out of bed and onto the floor.

I hear Duncan yell from out the window "Hey princess are the bed bugs biting."

Ugh I can't stand him hes such a neanderthal, it is only day one and I already know who I want to see leave first and trust me I will vote him off with a smile.

I stand up and brush myself off to make sure no more creatures are on my person. Then casually make my way over to the window on the other side of the room acting like I didn't just fall out of my bed due to a tiny bug.

I'm feeling... stressed I guess and I don't know why, looking out this window and seeing everyone party makes me feel... something... I'm not sure what but something. All of the people are dancing and having a great time not even realizing that one of them could just stab them in the back once the game starts.

I again sighed and flopped onto my bed again knowing that if I want to survive this summer then I have to get used to the bugs, and as I finally get relaxed and comfortable in my bed my eyes start to drop lower and lower till finally my whole world turned into a dream... and what a wonderful dream it was.

I'm standing on the podium reading my speech to the crowed they were applauding and I continued to read my speech, "...and I promise that I will re-new our text books and get two new soda machines for the cafeteria and also" and all of a sudden my voice started to sound a lot like Duncan's.

To my surprise I wake up to him, apparently he stole my speech from under me while I was asleep and started reading it aloud.

"GIVE ME IT BACK DUNCAN!", I shouted furiously at him as he held it above my head to where I couldn't reach.

"Fine, but it will cost you a kiss" as he smirked with a semi-evil grin.

"Oh please you wish", and he look at me confused till I kneed him in the area men don't wanna be hit at to his surprise I got that paper back and he didn't get the kiss he is never going to get.

"Ah... man way to be a down kill, come on and party", Duncan whimpered to me in pain but before I could even respond he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of my cabin and outside where everyone greeted me even though I knew they could tell I didn't want to be there.

I start to wonder if maybe there is a way to sneak back into my cabin with no body noticing but then again I don't want Duncan getting more important things then my speech... like my bra or worse... I don't know what to do.

All of a sudden that crazy chick who hit her head on the dock earlier... I believe her name was Izzy came over and started telling me to have a good time and to lighten up and all I could do was turn my head...

So all of a sudden she starts dancing and says, this is the dance, of the rattle snake and then starts making these sounds and then all of a sudden I blacked out and my eyes got all crazy and started spinning and I fell back.

I awoke to the ear piercing voice of Duncan asking if the princess was ok and all of a sudden I felt this flame go off in me and all of a sudden I just started partying the night away for hours. All of a sudden a windy chill came by and I felt shivers roll down my spine.

Duncan held me close and even though I hated the thought I being close to him I felt... at peace with myself. For some reason I still shivered so Duncan called Ezekiel over to us to ask him a question.

Duncan rudely told him "Go get my jacket from out of my drawer in my bedroom."

I added a please in their before he left.

**Ezechiel's POV**

Why do I have to go and get it aye. Not like hes ever done anything for me ya know.

Hey where did he say this thing was anyway... eh hes a knob ill just look under his bed then I'm done. Nothing I'm heading back out.

And as I stood up and started to turn around there was this man in a mask looking at me... he didn't say a word... he just grabbed me, covered my mouth, put a gun to my head and then BOOM.

**Katie's POV**

"Oh my gosh Sadie what was that."

All of a sudden I see Sadie calling over Duncan, Duncan was giving Cody and Harold a wedgie at the time but he came over and asked us what we wanted.

"Well you see" Sadie started, "we heard a loud boom come from over by the killer bass cabin and we were wondering if you could go check it out... please."

"Fine but you two owe me big"

We followed far behind as Duncan got close to the cabin and he walked in and screamed like a young girl seeing there grandpa naked.

All of a sudden everyone walks over to see Ezechiel's naked on the floor... everyone looked around and huddled scared... all of a sudden Justin pointed out that there were some clothes on the wall with writing on them.

**Eva's POV**

Gosh this is annoying and not what I signed up for.

**Noah's POV**

"What did home school do to deserve this."

I watched as Tyler took down the clothes and laid them out and then when he got to Ezekiel boxers he threw them like they were infected with something.

On the floor Lindsay read the clothes aloud saying, "The pants say 'You better' the shirt says 'watch your backs' the hat says 'from, The killer' and his boxers say 'because you could be my next target'"

Harold yelled at Lindsay saying "Gosh use common sense, You better watch your backs", he then moved the hat to the other side of the underwear and said "because you could be my next target, from the killer."

Lindsay said, "OOOO that makes so much sense"

Then the room got quiet as everyone stood around Ezekiel lifeless dead body wondering if they would be next.

D/C/D/C/D/C/D/C/D/C/D/C/D/C/D/C/D/C/D/C/D/C/D/C/D/C/D/C/D/C/D/C/D/C/D/C/D/C/D/C/D/C/

**Hey you guys I hope you liked my story please comment telling me if its to short, to long, funny, suckish anything I live for your feedback, I will try to upload once a day so please leave your reviews with suggestions for who to kill next. Thanks, Timmy**

**I also may write another one today**


End file.
